Chibi Knight
Chibi Knight is an Action-RPG Flash game by BoMToons. It features gameplay inspired by and similar to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and was the best received game of February 2010. Design Chibi Knight is a largely open world game that combines aspects of RPGs and Action games. The player controls the titular Chibi Knight, who must slay the beasts throughout the land. Travel takes plays on an overworld map, on which the player can go to the location of their choosing and either seek or avoid enemies, groups of which are portrayed as individuals throughout the world. If the player comes into contact with a location, they enter it and can meet with NPCs to get information or items. When the player touches an enemy, the Chibi Knight enters a level full of monsters. In both situations, the action takes place from a side view, much like in the traditional platformer or action game. Players earn experience from defeating enemies, and can use this experience to level up their sword, armor, or magic. Whenever a player has enough experience to go up a level, the action is paused and a screen showing the cost of upgrading each stat is shown. If the player chooses to, they can wait and level up a more expensive stat. More spells and abilities are unlocked throughout the course of the game. Gameplay Chibi Knight uses fairly simple controls compared to other RPGs. Players move the knight using the arrow keys and perform most actions, including attacking, with the "A" key. The "S" key is only used to open up the spell menu, while the "P" key pauses the game. Typically, most battles revolve around hitting enemies with the Knight's sword repeatedly while avoiding their attacks. Although spells are powerful, the Knight never has enough Magic to make it a primary means of attack, and can only cast one spell before leveling up. Although it is possible to juggle enemies, the Knight can be vulnerable to attacks from above or behind. Defeated enemies drop hearts and vials, which restore health and magic respectively. Players can also escape fights by simply walking away from them. The various bosses in Chibi Knight are all quite powerful, and require a mix of skill, pattern recognition, and strategy to defeat. Rushing them usually results in speedy defeats. However, the cost of death is minimal, and players are merely transported back to one of two locations with full health and magic. Presentation Chibi Knight uses the same colorful and cartoony style the game's name suggests- Chibi being a Japanese word for a small person, as used in a lot of manga and anime. Characters are colorful and have cute features such as large heads and small limbs. There is an array of enemies, although many are recolors. It is also worth noting that the sprites on the world map and the action stages are completely different. Chibi Knight has a variety of tunes, all of which were composed by thatcomposerguy. The Knight is voiced by BoMToon's daughter, Bella, who was five years old at the time of submission. Reception Chibi Knight won the Daily Feature and The Weekly Second awards upon submission. In early March, it was voted the best game of February 2010 by Newgrounds users, making it eligible for the 2010 Tank Awards. As of May 2011, it has over 1.4 million views, and an average review of 9.5/10. Chibi Knight is also featured in the Flash Portal History Collection. Category:Action Games Category:RPG Category:Flash games